


Returning to the Darkness

by OmegaSuperHero



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sadness, Suicide, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSuperHero/pseuds/OmegaSuperHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist life has gotten too much for Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning to the Darkness

Tony stumbled into his bathroom, sweaty and pale. He chugged the last of the whisky, hurling the empty bottle at a wall, before lunging at his sink and snatching his bottle of sleeping pills, untouched.

Without hesitation or ceremony, he tips his head and, with some difficulty, swallows every tablet and chases them down with some water.

He slumps to the floor, still upright, and ponders the consequences of what he just did, after all this is the most drunk he has ever been and he just swallowed close to 50 sleeping tablets.. Who will find his corpse? How long will he lie here /until/ they find him, actually?

He shakes his head as his vision slowly starts to gray over, creeping like a fog.. He hates his life, himself and everything that led to this moment. He is weak, pathetic.. He's not a genius at all.

He couldn't feel his lower half anymore, and he was awfully tired, so he lay down with a thud and started crying like the pathetic weasel that he was..

He lay on his back and continued to cry, he didn't want to die alone. He wanted somebody to wrap their arms around him, to keep him company while he died..

He couldn't hold on any longer, he closed his eyes with a heart breaking sigh, only one name burned in his mind: Loki..


End file.
